The peptide/protein sequencer, DNA sequencer, and DNA synthesizer requested will be used to establish a DNA and protein analysis core facility in the college of Medicine. The experimental capabilities provided by these state-of-the-art instruments will facilitate the continued productivity of NIH funded projects dealing with the: (1) genetic analysis of the obligate intracellular parasite Rickettsia prowazekii; (2) identification of the oncofetal antigen encoding gene in mammalian fetal and tumor cells and comparison with protooncogenes; (3) characterization of rabbit placental relaxin; (4) characterization of Salmonella typhimurium genetic regulatory stimulons; (5) pathogenesis of corneal Herpes simplex virus infection; (6) sequence analysis of p140 from smooth muscle membranes; (7) isolation and characterization of an idiotype- specific helper factor gene; (8) biological role of the cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterase enzyme system; (9) mechanisms of beta cell toxicity by environmental chemicals; (10) characterization of the Rickettsia prowazekii ADP/ATP translocase; (11) formation and biological consequences of DNA adducts. Additional projects, with NIH funding pending, that will benefit from the presence of this core facility deal with the: (12) molecular and genetic mechanisms involved during gametogenesis in the mouse; (13) expression and retroposition of Galago SINE elements; (14) role of phospholipid transfer protein in the lung; (15) process of lung cell histogenesis; (16) characterization of extrachromosomal DNAs during mammalian development and aging; (17) purification, reconstitution, and molecular/chemical characterization of the mitochondrial tricarboxylate transporter; (18) transcriptional regulation of a methylated DNA virus.